List of Maya Loves Sir Chief guest stars
This is a list of the guest cast of characters of the Philippine television sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief which is broadcast by IBC. List of guest cast * Melanie Marquez as Melai Hontiveros (October 12, 2013) * Freddie Webb as Buboy Magtanggol (October 19, 2013) * Nadine Lustre as Sandy Salvador (October 26, 2013) * Jao Mapa as Chester dela Paz (November 2, 2013) * Marissa Delgado as Doña Esmeralda - Richard's mother. (November 9, 2013) * Andrew E. as Andrew Acosta (November 16, 2013) * Gloria Diaz as Madam dela Rosa (January 4, 2014) * Wowie de Guzman as TJ Herrera (January 11, 2014) * Sampaguita as Sampaguita Ramirez (January 18, 2014) * Eraserheads as himself (January 25, 2014) * Papa Jack (John Gemperle) as Papa Jack (himself) - Radio disc jockey. (February 1, 2014) * Abra as Abra (himself) (February 8, 2014) * Justin Quirino as Alfredo Agustin Lim - Maya's friend. (February 15, 2014) * Angelica Jones as Dianne Sevilla (February 22, 2014) * Diether Ocampo as Marvin dela Rosa (March 1, 2014) * Mariel Rodriguez as Melanie Neri (March 8, 2014) * Phil Younghusband and James Younghusband as Himself (March 15, 2014) * Sam Pinto as Sam Rodriguez (March 22, 2014) * Jerald Napoles as Robert da Roza (March 29, 2014) * Kylie Padilla as Bea Montenegro - Sir Chief's new girl. (April 5, 2014) * Eric Quizon as Ramon Quizon (April 12, 2014) * Mariel Rodriguez as Andrea Marquez (April 26, 2014) *'Hayden Kho' as Benji Mendoza - Maya's childhood man. (May 3, 2014) *'Andre Paras' as Andre Yap (May 10, 2014) * Cacai Bautista as Guila Valdez (during Sir Chief's birthday) (May 17, 2014) * Tom Taus as Rayver Alvarez (May 24, 2014) * Rica Peralejo as Jessy Mendoza (May 31, 2014) * Coleen Garcia as Shaina Santos (June 7, 2014) * Raymart Santiago as Raymart Yap (during Maya's birthday) (June 14, 2014) * Yassi Pressman as Luisa Corpuz (June 21, 2014) * Keempee de Leon as Ramon Aguila (June 28, 2014) * Josh Padilla as Joshua David (July 5, 2014) * Jaime Fabregas as Jimmy Fabregas (himself) (July 12, 2014) * Ces Quesada as Ces Quenzada (July 12, 2014) *'Alma Moreno' as Alma Santana (July 19, 2014) *'DJ Durano' as Edgar Garcia (June 26, 2014) * Joey de Leon as Joey dela Rosa (August 23, 2014) * Wendy Valdez as Andrea Mendoza (September 13, 2014) * Bret Jackson as Lawrence Madrid - Maya's friend (September 20, 2014) * Katya Santos as Camille (September 27, 2014) * Keempee de Leon as Joey Mendoza (October 18, 2014) * Bela Padilla as Belle Montenegro (October 25, 2014) * John Lapus as Caloy (November 1, 2014) * Luz Fernandez as Manang Giselle (November 8, 2014) * Blakdyak as Edgar Rodriguez (November 15, 2014) * Inah Estrada as Shaira Montenegro (November 22, 2014) * Richie D'Horsie as Eddie de Guzman (November 29, 2014) * Nadia Montenegro as Andrea Gonzaga (December 13, 2014) * Gabby Concepcion as Ramon Bagatsing (December 20, 2014) * Teri Onor as Audrey Fernandez (December 27, 2014) * Lao Rodriguez as Alvin Martinez (January 17, 2015) * Anne Tenorio as Alyssa Fernandez (January 24, 2015) * Fred Payawan as Rafael de Guzman (January 31, 2015) * Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. as BJ Mendoza (February 7, 2015) * Assunta De Rossi as Katrina "Ina" Ruiz - Maya's boss who has a crush on Richard. (February 14, 2015) * Dennis Padilla as Alfredo dela Roza (February 21, 2015) * Diana Zubiri as Iza Morena - Sir Chief's friend. (February 28, 2015) * John Estrada as Efren Agustin (March 7, 2015) * Ella Cruz as Kylie Ramirez (March 14, 2015) * Chubi del Rosario as Ramil Cruz - Maya's childhood man. (March 21, 2015) * Donnalyn Bartolome as Denise Luiz (March 28, 2015) * Tom Rodriguez as Jeff "Pards" Macavinta - Maya and Kute's friend (April 11, 2015) * Gee Canlas as Ynna Gonzales (April 18, 2015) * Mario Maurer as Martin Maurer (April 25, 2015) * Antoinette Taus as Ara Corpuz (May 2, 2015) * Bret Jackson as Fanzen Malasig (May 9, 2015) * Mikee Cojuangco-Jaworski as Meline Ramirez (during Sir Chief's birthday) (May 16, 2015) * Teejay Marquez as Ricky Rosario (May 23, 2015) * Valeen Montenegro as Kylie Aguilar (May 30, 2015) * Willie Nepomuceno as Allan Alonzo (June 6, 2015) * Jolo Revilla as Raffy Martinez (during Maya's birthday) (June 13, 2015) * Aryanna Epperson as Kylie Alvarez (June 20, 2015) * Fanny Serrano as Rodel Ignacio (June 27, 2015) * John Wayne Sace as Raymond Garcia (July 4, 2015) * Cara Eriguel as Bianca Ramos (July 11, 2015) * Lee Robin Salazar as Jake Arellano (July 18, 2015) * Aiko Melendez as Madam Tolibas (July 25, 2015) * Caloy Alde as Arnel Rementilla (August 1, 2015) * Jopay Paguia as Thea Lindsay Angeles - Kute's friend. (August 8, 2015) * Joel Saracho as Joel Bautista (August 15, 2015) * Anjanette Abayari as Miriam Rivero (August 22, 2015) * Mika Dela Cruz as Ella Garcia (August 29, 2015) * Joji Isla as Edwin Arellano - Sir Chief's friend. (September 5, 2015) * Regine Tolentino as Mayleen Ramirez (September 12, 2015) * Cesar Montano as Edward Bautista (September 19, 2015) * Maricar Reyes as Rafaella "Rafi" Alcantara - Richard's bestfriend. (September 26, 2015) * Arnell Ignacio as Rafael de Guzman (October 3, 2015) * Roxanne Barcelo as Roxanne Gonzalez - Sir Chief's interest. (October 10, 2015) * Claudia Barretto as Patrisha delos Santos (October 17, 2015) * Kier Legaspi as Anton Arevano (October 24, 2015) * Joy Viado as Melissa Dizon - Sir Chief's nanny maid. (October 31, 2015) * Francis Magundayao as RJ Ramos - Nikki's biological classmate boy. (November 7, 2015) * Eurika as Ella Mendoza - Trixie's friend. (November 14, 2015) * Dominic Roque as Enrique Santos (November 21, 2015) * Cherryz Mendoza as Roxanne Cortez (crossover in the youth-oriented drama Forever Barkada) (November 28, 2015) * Rico dela Paz as Oliver Domingo (crossover in the youth-oriented drama Forever Barkada) (November 28, 2015) * Paulo Angeles as Inigo Ramos (crossover in the youth-oriented drama Forever Barkada) (November 28, 2015) * Kira Balinger as Ylona Montes (crossover in the youth-oriented drama Forever Barkada) (November 28, 2015) * Yna Uy as Patricia Morales (crossover in the youth-oriented drama Forever Barkada) (November 28, 2015) * Donny Pangilinan as Bryan Gutierrez (crossover in the youth-oriented drama Forever Barkada) (November 28, 2015) * Kobe Paras as Ryan Fernandez (crossover in the youth-oriented drama Forever Barkada) (November 28, 2015) * Kyline Alcantara as Ella Fernandez (crossover in the youth-oriented drama Forever Barkada) (November 28, 2015) * Alwyn Uytingco as Oliver Agustin - Maya's childhood friend. (December 5, 2015) * Kaye Abad as Michelle Ramos - Simon's kilig interest. (December 12, 2015) * Harvey Bautista as Gerald Escudero - Abby's friend. (December 19, 2015) * Andrei Felix as Dennis dela Cruz - Doris and Isabel's biological men. (December 26, 2015) * TJ Trinidad as Oscar Domingo - Maya's friend (January 9, 2016) * Michelle Vito as Michelle Moreno (January 16, 2016) * Victor Silayan as Ricky Marcelo (January 23, 2016) * Jennica Garcia as Marie Garcia (January 30, 2016) * Hans Mortel as Robin dela Rosa - Maya's friend. (February 6, 2016) * Claire Ruiz as Josephine "Joey" Acosta - Nikki's friend in school and Luke's girlfriend. (February 13, 2016) * Ramon Bautista as Freddie Ramiro (February 20, 2016) * Ryan Agoncillo as Ryan dela Rosa - Maya's foster man (February 27, 2016) * Neil Perez as SPO1 Gabriel Alvarez (March 5, 2016) * Princess Ryan as Stephanie (March 12, 2016) * Joey Paras as Jobert Mendoza (March 19, 2016) * Slater Young as Raymond Agustin - Maya's biological friend. (April 2, 2016) * BB Gandanghari as Eva Acosta (April 9, 2016) * Isko Salvador as Isko "Sir Brod" Marino (as Brod Pete) (April 16, 2016) * Ysabel Ortega as Bianca Mendoza - Nikki's friend in high school. (April 23, 2016) * Sam Y.G. as Raffy Mendoza (April 30, 2016) * Martin del Rosario as Anton Rementilla (May 7, 2016) * Aiza Marquez as Virginia dela Cruz - Sir Chief's older sister. (during Sir Chief's birthday) (May 14, 2016) * Rayver Cruz as Ivan Ramyndo (May 21, 2016) * Annabelle Rama as Anna Moreno (May 28, 2016) * Manolo Pedrosa as Rayver Santos - Nikki's new love in school. (June 4, 2016) * Bobby Andrews as Jeffrey dela Rosa (during Maya's birthday) (June 11, 2016) * Herbert Bautista as Ronnie Arevano - Sir Chief's friend for the father's day. (June 18, 2016) * Keith Cruz as Valerie dela Cruz (Crossover in the TV series Glory Jane) (June 25, 2016) * Martin Escudero as Alwyn Martinez (July 2, 2016) * Nova Villa as Aling Tessie (July 9, 2016) * Byron Ortile as Gerald Escudero (July 16, 2016) * Victor Anastacio as Matthew de Leon (July 23, 2016) * Shaina Magdayao as Linda Fernandez (July 30, 2016) * Dr. Edwin Bien as himself (August 7, 2016) * Ruffa Gutierrez as Marjorie Suarez (August 14, 2016) * Jimmy Santos as Gilbert Gorriceta (August 21, 2016) * Nina Jose as Marie Aquino (August 28, 2016) * Carlos Morales as Robert Gonzaga (September 3, 2016) * Patrisha Samson as Ylona Montes - Abby's friend in school. (September 10, 2016) * AJ Muhlach as Oscar Martin (September 17, 2016) * Julia Barretto as Phoebe Garcia - Nikki's bestfriend (September 24, 2016) * Lucky Mercado as Diego Ramos (October 1, 2016) * Rizza Diaz as Ellena Laurel (October 8, 2016) * Empoy Marquez as Efren Bautista (October 15, 2016) * Sharmaine Suarez as Aura Medel (October 22, 2016) * Martin Escudero as Anton Flores (October 29, 2016) * Marvin Agustin as Diether dela Cruz (November 5, 2016) * Jasmine Curtis-Smith as Denise Medina (November 12, 2016) * Philip Lazaro as Gilbert Alonzo (November 19, 2016) * Angelu de Leon as Marie Agustin - Sir Chief's friend. (November 26, 2016) * Bodjie Pascua as Ramon Francisco (December 3, 2016) * Jean Garcia as Deborah "Debbie" Wong (December 10, 2016) * Alfred Vargas as Luigi Ramos (December 17, 2016) * Richard Gutierrez as Albert Ramiro (December 24, 2016) * Sarah Lahbati as Joanne Ramiro (December 24, 2016) * Jennica Garcia as Linda Madrid (December 31, 2016) * Anthony Roquel as Rico Macho (January 7, 2017) * Candy Pangilinan as Medie Robles (January 14, 2017) * Errol Abalayan as Aljur Acosta (January 21, 2017) * Lexi Fernandez as Janine Ramirez (January 28, 2017) * Jomari Yllana as Jobert Fernandez (February 4, 2017) * Bam Aquino as Louie Garcia (February 11, 2017) * Onemig Bondoc as Juan Miguel Santos - Sir Chief's biological men. (February 18, 2017) * Irma Adlawan as Victoria Reyes (February 25, 2017) * Cogie Domingo as Anton Martinez (March 4, 2017) * Mymy Davao as Katrina Aquino (March 11, 2017) * Jay Manalo as Emilio da Roza (March 18, 2017) * Nicole Uysiuseng as Jessie Martinez (March 25, 2017) * Smokey Manaloto as Rafael Rodrigo (April 1, 2017) * Sophie Albert as Iza Alonzo (April 8, 2017) * Aljur Abrenica as Albert David ' (April 22, 2017) * 'Maureen Larrazabal as Dianne Gonzaga (April 29, 2017) * Bobby Yan as Edwin Mendoza (May 6, 2017) * Paolo Serrano as Alvin Bautista (May 13, 2017) * Ingrid dela Paz as Linda Ramirez (during Sir Chief's birthday) (May 20, 2017) * Luis Alandy as Rafael Marquez (May 27, 2017) * Alonzo Muhlach as John Avelanna (June 3, 2017) * Andre Tiangco as Noel da Roza (June 10, 2017) * Mickey Ferriols as Aiko Mendoza (June 17, 2017) * Raffy Rodriguez as Alvin Legaspi (June 24, 2017) * Nicole Andersson as Ella Adarna (July 1, 2017) * Niño Muhlach as Rommel Agustin (July 8, 2017) * Ynna Asisto as Wilma Gonzaga (July 15, 2017) * Val Sotto as Rolly de Guzman (July 22, 2017) * Angelica Jones as Angelica Vargas (July 29, 2017) * John Lapus as Edy Martinez (August 5, 2017) * Abby Bautista as Xyriel Cañete (August 12, 2017) * Cogie Domingo as Audrey Uytingco (August 19, 2017) * Malak So Shdifat as Ciara Marquez (August 26, 2017) * Kert Montante as Andrew de Leon (September 2, 2017) * John James Uy as Joseph Agustin (September 9, 2017) * April Gustilo as April Larosa (September 16, 2017) * Robin da Roza as as Emilio de Guzman (September 23, 2017) * Xyriel Manabat as Ella Garcia - Abby's friend in high school. (September 30, 2017) * Yassi Benitez as Erika Ramira (October 7, 2017) * John Lapus as Joonee David (October 14, 2017) * Mavy Legaspi as Olivee Ramos (October 21, 2017) * Cassy Legaspi as Cassandra Ramos (Ocrober 21, 2017) * Almira Muhlach as Christine Angeles (October 28, 2017) * Fabio Ide as Oscar Ramirez (November 4, 2017) * Jasmine Curtis-Smith as Petra Martinez (November 11, 2017) * Vico Sotto as Ramil Agustin (November 18, 2017) * Jeffrey Hidalgo as Ramil Mendoza (November 25, 2017) * Jennica Garcia as Mariel Lopez (December 2, 2017) * Martin del Rosario as Rafael Trinidad (December 9, 2017) * Jaypee de Guzman as Alvin Manalo (December 16, 2017) * Belle Mariano as Carlyn Garcia (December 16, 2017) * Jojo Alejar as Robin Baltazar (December 23, 2017) * Yassi Benitez as Joanne Guevara (December 30, 2017) * Gian Magdangal as Alvin Agustin (December 30, 2017) * Joyce Abestano as Joyce Escalera (Crossover in the TV sitcom Iskul Bukol) (January 6, 2018) * Migui Moreno as Rodel Zamora (January 13, 2018) * Roxanne Guinoo as Cara Gutierrez (January 20, 2018) * Smokey Manoloto as Roland da Roza (January 27, 2018) * Raphiel Shannon as Alyssa Caballero (February 3, 2018) * Victor Anastacio as Ramil Bautista (February 10, 2018) * Valeen Montenegro as Bettina Valdez (February 10, 2018) *'Dino Guevarra' as Ivan Rosales (February 17, 2018) *'Achie Lim' as Agnes de Guzman (February 24, 2018) *'Jon Avila' as Alwyn David (March 3, 2018) *'Angelina Cruz' as Ashley Monteverde (March 10, 2018) *'Jeffrey Tam' as Rommel Ignacio (March 17, 2018) *'Hyubs Azarcon' as Keempee Napoles (March 17, 2018) *'Mayton Eugenio' as Yassi Barcelo - Sir Chief's bestfriend. (March 24, 2018) *'Mon Castro' as Ramon da Roza (April 7, 2018) *'Vanna Garcia' as Mylene Hermosa (April 14, 2018) *'Franchesca Salcedo' as Rica Veloso (April 21, 2018) *'Carlos Agassi' as Luigi Ramos (April 28, 2018) *'John James Uy' as Joel Marquez (May 5, 2018) *'Erika Padilla' as Mylene Guevara (May 12, 2018) *'Lander Vera-Perez' as Lancer Ramsay (May 19, 2018) *'Axel Torres' as Reuben Devaughn (May 26, 2018) *'Claudia Barretto' as Antoinette Ramos (June 2, 2018) *'Ian Veneracion' as Tomas Alvarez - Maya's new love. (June 9, 2018) *'Albert Martinez' as Rodel Mendoza (June 16, 2018) *'Carleen Sky Aclan' as Yesha Clamente (June 23, 2018) *Lianne Valentin References See also * Mobile Uploads (Charice Andrea Caparas Hermoso) | Facebook * Maya Loves Sir Chief Category:Lists of actors by comedy television series Category:Lists of guest appearances in television